Forgiven
by anime-freaksg
Summary: In her last moments, Shirley Fenette thinks about the past, present and a possible future between her and Lelouch Lamperouge... Based on the events of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - EP 13


**Forgiven**

A Code Geass fanfiction by anime-freaksg

Author's notes: Thanks to Eclipse fansubs for their subs for this episode.

* * *

As Shirley lain on the ground, slowly but surely bleeding to death, all she could think about was how quick it seemed to happen.

"Wh-what happened? I am…bleeding?"

As she struggled for breath, she could literally feel her life draining away as every little movement seemed to intensify the bleeding from her chest.

"N-no, I can't die…not yet…"

For the first time in her life, she really felt that she was going to die. This feeling of fear however, soon gave way to an intense chill, spreading throughout her body as her consciousness faded way…

* * *

"Shirley, wake up…"

She awoke with a shock as she frantically looked around her seat.

"This is…"

"Just last week you were saying how much you were looking forward to the cable car ride and now you fall asleep in the middle of it…"

Shirley turns towards the source of those words.

"Eh! Lulu…I…"

Lelouch sighs and shakes his head in mock disappointment.

"So, I guess you weren't really looking forward to the date, huh? Sorry for boring you to sleep…"

Shirley blushes and frantically shakes her head.

"N-no! It's just that I was so excited last night that I couldn't sleep…"

"Hmph…I guess I can cause that kind of reaction from people…"

As Lelouch said that, he crossed into her personal space, producing a gasp of surprise from Shirley.

"You know…we're all alone here and…" Lelouch trailed off, driving Shirley's imagination into overdrive.

"W-we c-can't do this…"

"Do what?"

"K-kissing…and ah…" Just thinking about it causes Shirley to momentarily lose her voice and composure.

"Who said anything about kissing?" Lelouch playfully flicks her forehead as he laughs and settles down back into his seat.

"Ouch…all you do is make fun of me, Lulu…" Shirley pouts but is once again stunned speechless when Lelouch puts his arm round her shoulder, pulling her towards him, allowing her head to lean against him. Shirley shyly looks up at Lelouch and sees him smiling at her, not saying anything.

"This is…just like a dream…"

"Shirley…"

* * *

As she regains consciousness, she feels herself being thrust back into the real world. Once again, she's on the ground, bleeding to her death. The reality of the situation dawns upon her.

'_I am going to die, aren't I?'_

Struggling to open her eyes, she finds Lelouch looking at her in shock and disbelief.

'_Lulu…you came for me...'_

"Lulu? I'm glad that I could talk to you in the end…"

'…_Thank you…'_

"It's not the end…I'll get a doctor right away, so…"

As Lelouch begins to dial for emergency services Shirley stops him, desiring to treasure her last moments with him.

"You know…when my memories came back, I was so scared…"

'_Please…just listen…'_

"…A fake teacher…friends with no memories…everyone was…lying to me…"

'…_even you…'_

"It was as if…the whole world was watching me…"

'…_but still I…'_

"Lulu, You've been fighting all by yourself against this world…"

'…_I just want to let you know…'_

"…all by yourself…"

'…_that you are not alone…'_

"So that's why…I wanted to become the one thing truthful to you…"

'…_will you trust me?'_

"Shirley…"

"I love you, Lulu…even when I knew you killed my father…I couldn't…bring myself to hate you…"

'_I forgive you…' _

"Even when you tried to make me forget everything…I still fell…in love with you again…"

'…_for everything…'_

"Even when my memories were altered…I still fell in love again…"

"No! Don't die, Shirley!"

When she saw his eyes, she could feel the effects of a new geass being cast on her. A burning desire to live but it was too late, she knew. She could feel her body becoming colder, the feeling of death slowly enveloping her whole being.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn…I'm sure I'll…fall in love with you again, Lulu…"

'…_we are connected, aren't we?'_

"This…is fate, right?"

'_By a red string of fate…'_

"Don't die, Shirley! Don't die! Don't die!"

'_If not in this life…then the next…'_

"So, it's okay, right, Lulu? That I fall in love with you when I'm reborn…no matter…how many times…"

'_But until then…'_

"I'll fall in love…with you…"

'…_I hope you find your happiness…'_

**FIN**

* * *

Postscript: It's a little late, I know...considering that they are already countless number of fanfics with this idea. Tried my best to make it as Shirley-centric as possible. I wanted to add a post-death sequence involving Shirley and a certain pink-haired princess. However, I thought it would kind of diverge from Shirley's character. Would consider doing a sequel with that thought in mind depending on the response for this piece.


End file.
